Dans la neige
by Kitsu-Sanada
Summary: Un coeur gelé longtemps privé de sa moitié. Pendant des années il cherche a la retrouver. Ils seront unis dans l'éternité. OS, Yaoi, Lemon.


**_Hello tout le monde ! Kitsu le retour ! Oui oui je sais, cachez votre joie... x) Voila un petit OS dont j'avais eu l'idée il y a quelques semaines (mois ?) Quand j'ai commencé a l'écrire je savais comment ça devrait finir, ce dont je n'étais pas sure, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait avant la fin ! (très pratique oui...) Donc bon j'ai fait ça en impro totale et je suis plutot satisfaite du résultat. J'espere que vous le serez également, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Enjoy !_**

Dans la neige

Parfois, quand je me sens seul comme maintenant, je me remémore les moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Des souvenirs délicieux... Aussi beaux que douloureux. Ils me donnent le sourire, parfois ils m'arrachent des larmes... J'y repense souvent. Les moments que j'ai passé avec toi sont, sans aucun doute, les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je me souviens, la premiere fois que je t'ai vu. Impossible d'expliquer ce que j'ai ressentis a ce moment la. Un mélange étrange d'attirance et de haine. Tout en toi me rapellais ce que je ne serais jamais. Je te voulais, mais je te haissais tant... Tu étais devenu ce que tu n'aurais jamais du etre... Je te détestais, toi, l'humain qui n'avait su rester a sa place. Tu étais la représentation parfaite et contradictoire de notre histoire. Toi, le Hunter, tu étais devenu ta propre proie, ton propre cauchemard. Ces etres que tu haissais tant, tu en faisais désormais partit. Comment avait-tu réagis lorsque tu l'avais apprit ? J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir...

Impossible de détourner mon regard. Quelque chose me fascinait en toi. Je ne savais pas encore quoi, mais je savais que je finirais par le découvrir. Je voulais vraiment apprendre a te connaitre. Ton histoire m'interessait, je voulais que tu m'en parles. Peut-être ne t'en souviens-tu pas, mais nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque tu étais plus jeune. Une recontre mouvementée... Tu t'étais jeté sur moi pour me tuer, tout cela parce que j'avais osé approcher Yuki. C'était peu de temps après ta transformation. Tu étais deja tellement révolté, tellement en colère... Nous detestes-tu donc a ce point là ? Pourquoi ? Moi je t'aimais deja beaucoup... Sans doute trop étant donné nos différences. Cet amour naissant grandissait de jour en jour. Pourtant, la haine que j'avais pour toi ne disparaissais pas. Pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-on aimer et hair de manière égale quelqu'un ? Tu perturbais mon esprit, brouillait mes idées... J'avais du mal a définir ce que tu représentais pour moi. Je n'étais plus maitre de mes sentiments, et ça me rendait fou...

Petit a petit, mes motivations n'étaient plus vraiment les memes. Je venais moins pour voir Yuki, un peu plus pour te voir toi. Tu as provoqué quelque chose en moi, pourtant tu étais si jeune... Il me tardai de te voir grandir, te voir devenir fort. Mais tu ne me le permettait pas. Non, toi, tu me haissait plus que tout. J'espérais tous les jours que cela changerait... Je priais pour que cela arrive. Mes visites te rendait fou de rage, cela me faisait sourire. J'aimais voir l'influence que ma présence avait sur ton comportement. Tu étais tellement sauvage, insaisissable... Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais t'apprivoiser ? Je n'étais jamais sur de cette idée. Je n'avais aucune certitude te concernant et cela me perturbait. Moi, le Prince du Monde de la Nuit. Je ne parvenais meme pas a controler l'influence d'un gamin... Je me trouvais ridicule, minable face a toi. Cela avait le don de m'énerver... Ma haine envers toi se reveillait dans ces moments... J'aurais voulu te voir disparaitre pour enfin echapper a ton emprise. Evidemment, tu ne te rendais compte de rien. Toi, tu nourissais ta haine pour les vampires a travers moi, tandis que moi je tentais de me rapprocher de toi.

Evidemment tu ne m'a jamais laissé faire. Je ne pouvais jamais t'approcher. Tu m'aurais tué si tu avais pu, ça je n'en ai jamais douté. C'était l'une des seules choses dont j'étais sur te concernant. Jamais un autre sentiment ne pourrait naitre dans ton coeur. Il était consumé par la haine, le mépris, le dégout... Et je te provoquais sans cesse, espérant te faire céder. Oh je sais, tu m'a profondément détesté pour ça. Tu ignorais tout de mes motivations, mais mon attitude te déplaisais. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais tout pour me rapprocher de toi. Tu y voyais là de la provocation, et tu y répondais merveilleusement. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de réactions que j'attendais de ta part. Je voulais voir ton coeur céder. Laisser la haine se faire envahir par des sentiments plus doux.

Un jour, mes prières ont fini par etre exaucées. Petit a petit, tu étais moins sauvage. Nous pouvions désormais rester dans la meme pièce sans nous tuer du regard. Evidemment tu étais toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi distant. Pour rien au monde tu ne m'aurais laissé t'approcher. Si je l'avais tenté, je sais que j'aurais réduit a néant tous les efforts que je fournissais pour t'apprivoiser. T'apprivoiser... J'aimais cette idée. Un jour tu finirais par m'appartenir, par avoir besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de toi. Je me refusais de douter de cela. Je te voulais, et j'étais pret a tout pour t'avoir. Ma raison, bien plus forte que la tienne, finirait par avoir raison de toi. Je me le promettait chaque jour. Jamais je ne perdais de vue mon objectif. Tu étais deja a moi bien avant que je ne te rencontre. Le jour ou je t'ai vu j'ai compris tout de suite que c'était toi que je voulais pour l'éternité, peu importe ta volonté. Evidemment, tu n'étais pas du tout la personne choisie pour m'accompagner éternellement, mais je me moquais de tout cela. Au diable les coutumes, les traditions et les mariages arrangés. J'étais l'un des derniers Sang-Pur, j'étais en droit de décider de ma vie, et avec qui je voulais la faire. Mais tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça...

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Un jour enfin, j'ai réussi a me rapprocher de toi, a te parler sans que tu ne m'insultes ou me crache dessus. Ce rapprochement avait réchauffé mon coeur gelé. Tu t'exprimais désormais sans hurler, et tu osais enfin me regarder dans les yeux. Une étrange contraction secouait mon estomac. Sais-tu a quel point tu étais adorable avec ce regard ? Tes magnifiques yeux parmes m'envoutaient. Tu avais l'air tellement innocent et pur, et pourtant tu avais deja connu de nombreuses atrocités. Comment faisais-tu pour le supporter ? Au fond de toi, tu n'y parvenais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ta haine envers le monde entier était due a ces horreurs que tu avais subies. Contrairement a ce que tu semblais penser, je savais exactement ce que tu ressentais. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents jeune, assassinés... Evidemment tu ne le savais pas, et tu t'en moquais surement. Pour toi je n'étais qu'un vampire prétentieux, un monstre de plus. Le meme genre de monstre qui t'avais privé de tes parents et ton frère. Que pouvais-je y faire ? Pourquoi devais-je subir moi aussi ta colère ? Ne comprends-tu pas que je voulais juste t'aider a te sentir mieux ? Te soulager de ta douleur, te rendre heureux, c'était tout ce que je désirais. Mais toi, tu refusais encore et encore de t'ouvrir a moi... Quand cela changerait-il ?

Il aura fallu attendre de nombreuses années, jusqu'a ce que l'académie Cross soit crée et peuplée de vampire, pour que cela change. Ton pire cauchemard était devenu réalité. Les vampires et les humains cohabitaient désormais dans le meme établissement. Ils suivaient certes les cours en horaires décalés, mais il était innevitable qu'ils se croisent. Ta plus grande crainte était qu'un vampire perde le controle. Naturellement, tu avais été nommé Chargé de Discipline avec Yuki. Une fine équipe n'est-ce pas ? Tu ressentais enfin un souffle de vie en toi. L'impression de redevenir le chasseur... Tu nous aurais sans doute tous abattus si tu n'avais pas reçu d'ordre du Directeur Kurosu. Que dis-je, les ordres tu t'en moquais bien. Tu ne nous aurais jamais tué, juste pour avoir le plaisir de continuer a nous chasser. Tu étais de nouveau toi meme, froid, impitoyable et parfois meme cruel. Tu ne nous laissais aucun répit. Chacune de nos provocations eveillait en toi des instincts meurtriers... Je sais combien tu aurais aimé vider ton Bloody Rose sur nous. Tirer, encore et encore, jusqu'a ce que nous soyons tous morts. Cela devait etre un de tes fantasmes les plus récurents. Il semblait que jamais ta haine ne s'apaiserait. Pourtant, je savais qu'un jour je réussirais. Et ce jour semblait de plus en plus proche, malgrés les apparences et tes réticences.

Il y eu finalement ce fameux bal de fin d'année, marquant la fin de la première année d'étude a l'académie. Nous étions tous présents, vampires comme humains. Rien de tel que des festivités pour créer des liens n'est-ce pas ? Ce soir là, nous avons meme fait l'effort d'accepter de danser avec les humains, malgrés nos différences. Certes, cela était un peu tendu au début, et peu de vampires acceptaient de se méler aux humains. Mais au fur et a mesure, l'atmosphère s'était détendue. Nous nous sentions moins oppressés, les tensions s'appaisaient doucement pour finalement s'effacer completement. Sauf pour toi. Tu étais sans cesse sur tes gardes, tu refusais de danser, et tu restait a l'écart comme si tu n'étais là que pour la sécurité. Profitant de l'agitation et de la bonne ambiance qui régnait, je t'avais fait signe de me suivre dehors. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, tu décidais de t'executer. Il y avait probablement une foule de questions qui se bousculaient dans ta tete. Patience, chaque chose a la fois. Tu auras probablement les réponses a toutes tes questions, mais d'abord je veux t'avoir juste pour moi.

Nous étions sortis dehors, l'air frais nous avais saisit, et nos corps furent parcourus d'un frisson. La nuit était déja bien avancée, l'air était frais, légèrement humide. Quelques gouttes de rosée commençaient deja a recouvrir les fleurs et l'herbe autour de nous. Les étoiles, hautes dans le ciel, brillaient d'un éclat bienveillant. La lune, d'un blanc immaculé, nous offrait toute la lumière dont elle était capable. A cet instant, j'ai betement pensé que le ciel brillait pour nous. J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, et que cette atmosphère nous soit favorable. Tu me suivais, tranquille, gardant néamoins une bonne distance de sécurité. De quoi avais-tu peur ? Je n'allais pas te manger voyons. Ou peut-être que si, qui sait ? Tu me faisais tellement tourner la tete, il m'était difficile de réfléchir calmement lorsque tu étais avec moi. Cette sensation, je ne l'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Pour moi c'était la preuve évidente que nous devions etre ensemble. L'idée me semblait limpide comme de l'eau de source, mais comment pouvais-je te l'exposer ? Tu aurais fuis immédiatement, c'était certain.

Après quelques minutes de marche, lorsque je jugeais que nous étions suffisament loin de toute cette agitation, je m'arretais. Tu fis de meme, sans réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Nos ombres s'étendaient sous la lune, la tienne fuyante, et la mienne, qui tentai en vain de te rattraper. Cette image me fit sourire doucement. C'était exactement notre situation, depuis toujours. Tu cherchais toujours a me fuir, a me tenir a l'écart. Moi, je te voulais dans mes bras, je voulais t'avoir au plus près de moi. Je voulais tout partager avec toi, alors je t'en prie, cesse de me fuir... Cesse de me fuir, cette phrase je l'avais prononcé a haute voix sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Ta réaction fut immédiate. Tu t'étais mit directement sur la défensive, le visage fermé et m'avait demandé la signification de cette phrase. Tu l'ignorais donc réellement ? Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela voulais dire ? Menteur... Tu t'en doutais, depuis le début, tu savais... Pourtant tu avais tout fait pour ne jamais me le montrer et toujours me repousser. Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal, je préfererais mourir... Cette idée était beaucoup moins effrayante que te voir souffrir. Je ne voulais plus te voir souffrir. Cesse de me fuir... Je l'ai répété, encore et encore. Tes barrières peu a peu cédaient. Tu étais désorienté, perturbé, abasourdi...

Tu commences a comprendre n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi je me rapproche lentement de toi tout en continuant de murmurer ? Ne t'éloignes pas... Ne met pas de distance entre nous. Fais moi confiance pour une fois... J'y suis presque, tu es presque à moi... Laisses-toi faire, laisse moi faire... Reste figé si tel est ton souhait, ne bouges plus... Laisse moi te toucher... Ta peau, si chaude malgré cet air froid... J'en frissonne... Mes doigts enlassent lentement les tiens, tu ne bouges pas, c'est bien. Fais-toi a cette idée, désormais tu m'appartiens... Tu ne me fuiras plus, je ne te laisserais plus t'éloigner. J'ai lutté toutes ces années pour avoir le droit de t'approcher, de te toucher... Aujourd'hui c'est fait, je ne compte pas te laisser filer. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Ta volonté ne seras jamais assez forte face a la mienne. Je te veux plus que tout...

Ton visage était déformé par la stupeur et l'appréhension. Pourquoi me redoutes-tu autant ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ? Allons... Contrairement a ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas une bete. Je sais etre doux... Cesse de résister et laisse toi aller. Ne brouille pas ton esprit avec des idées absurdes. Laisse les choses se faire d'elles-même. Laisse moi faire... Ton corps tremblais comme une feuille. Je sais a quel point tu aurais aimé t'enfuir loin, le plus vite possible. Mais tes membres ne répondaient plus. Impossible de bouger, tu te contentais de me regarder fixement, le regard noir et remplit d'interrogations. Arretes de te poser des questions. Au fond de toi tu sais ce qu'il en est. Tu es miens, je me livre a toi... Toi et moi sommes totalement opposés, et pourtant tu m'attires tel un aimant. Peut-être ne ressens-tu pas la meme chose, mais pour moi c'est une evidence. Alors s'il te plais, ne bouge surtout pas...

Je m'étais lentement rapproché de toi, nos visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimetres. Tu savais ce qui allait suivre et visiblement ça ne te plaisais pas. Fais moi confiance, tu vas adorer. Recevoir le baiser d'un autre homme te parait sans doute une idée absurde et grotesque, mais pour moi c'est une évidence. Je veux tes lèvres, je veux y gouter, et meme gouter a tout ton corps... Ton souffle s'était brusquement accéléré. Alors peut-être que cette situation ne te déplaisais pas tant que ça finalement ? Une légère hésitation, a peine une seconde, puis mes lèvres avaient emprisonné les tiennes. Un baiser doux et tendre. Trop court cependant car tu y avais mit fin bien trop rapidement. Je te regardais, boudeur. Toi tu avais l'air tellement choqué. Pourtant le rouge t'étais monté aux joues. Tu étais gené et je trouvais ça adorable. Je ne pu m'empecher de t'embrasser une seconde fois. Moins d'hésitation, et plus d'ardeur. Cette fois tu avais répondu franchement au baiser. Sans hésité, ta main avait laché la mienne et avait aggripé mes cheveux. Toi aussi tu attendais ça depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Mes mains commencèrent a parcourir ton corps. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation désormais, seulement de l'envie et de la passion. Ni toi ni moi ne réfléchissions aux conséquences, aux risques si l'on nous découvrait. Seul ce moment comptait, peu importe le reste. Ton corps j'en ai revé, le toucher éveillait en moi des ardeurs presque incontrolables. Si je ne me retenais pas, je t'aurais déja plaqué au sol... J'avais tellement envie de toi... Tes mains ne tardèrent pas a lacher mes cheveux pour se faufiler sous ma chemise. Chemise qui ne resta dailleurs pas bien longtemps sur mon torse. Tu agissais avec beaucoup plus de précipitation que moi. Tes gestes étaient rapides mais tellement précis... Plus tu me touchais et plus cela m'excitait.

Je ne tardais pas a retirer ta chemise que je laissais tomber au sol, mes mains reprenant l'exploration de ton torse. Sentir ta musculature, la redessiner du bout des doigts, te sentir frissonner... J'adorais ça. Il était évident que jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de te toucher. J'avais tellement attendu ça... Désormais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Lachant tes lèvres, ma bouche se mit a couvrir ton cou et ton torse de baisers. Chaque contact avec ta peau brulait mes lèvres ardentes de désir et provoquait d'incroyables frissons le long de mon échine. Comme j'aimais ces sensations ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple contact physique pouvait déclencher autant de choses en moi. Il n'y avait que toi qui me faisait cet effet la, et je comptais bien ne pas m'arreter la. J'en voulais plus, je te voulais tout entier...

Mes mains descendirent lentement le long de ton corps, caressant tes hanches, ton bas ventre pour finalement s'arreter sur un endroit beaucoup plus intime. Tu t'étais raidit l'espace d'une seconde. La surprise ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'imaginais quand meme pas que j'allais me contenter de quelques baisers et de carresses ? Je voulais bien plus que ça... Je posais doucement mon index sur tes lèvres afin que tu ne proteste pas. Laisses toi faire, ça va aller... Je serais doux avec toi, ne doutes pas de ça. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ton plaisir, notre plaisir. Je t'embraissais doucement tout en carressant ta virilité. Ton souffle se fit plus court et tu retenais les gemissements que ce contact provoquait. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant d'enlever le reste de tes vetements. Tu fit de meme avec les miens et nous nous retrouvâmes nus tous les deux. Lentement tu m'enlassas, et nos deux sexes se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre nous faisant gémir. Ce contact... A la fois doux et violent me donna envie d'aller plus loin, sans attendre.

Sans ménagement je t'avais plaqué au sol. Ma langue reprit l'exploration de ton corps dans ses moindres détails, du creux de ton cou jusqu'a ton bas ventre. Je te mordillais de temps en temps pour te faire gémir davantage. J'aimais entendre tes gemissements... J'adorais les provoquer. Enfin je passais aux choses serieuses. Je descendis beaucoup plus bas et entreprit de lecher ta verge. Tu te cambrais de plaisir et gemissait plus fort. J'aimais ça... Après t'avoir suffisament excité, je prit ton sexe en bouche et commença les va et vient. Si seulement tu criais moins fort... Je ne serais pas obligé de me retenir. Après quelques minutes je lachais ton membre et remonta pour t'embrasser et te prier de te taire. Nous n'étions pas seuls sur Terre, et il était probable que quelqu'un finirait par nous entendre. Cette perspective semblait t'effrayer, mais tu te calmais rapidement lorsque je t'embrassais. De peur de nous faire surprendre nous avions décidé d'accelerer les choses. Humidifiant mes doigts j'entreprit de te détendre. Tu semblais apprecier, ce qui m'excitait davantage. Peu de temps après, j'introduisis mon sexe en toi, te faisant crier de plaisir et de douleur. J'aurais aimé y aller plus doucement, mais je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je te voulais, je voulais prendre du plaisir avec toi. Etre en toi était tout simplement merveilleux. Cette sensation, si chaude, étroite et tellement délicieuse... Je ne parvenais pas a retenir les violents coups de hanches que je te prodiguais.

Ce plaisir intenses et nos cris durèrent quelques minutes jusqu'a ce que l'on jouisse ensemble. Ce fut immensément plus incroyable que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. J'étais tellement bien à ce moment. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous arriver, que nous serions heureux pour l'éternité. Je t'aimais tellement... Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime... Je ne voulais qu'une chose, rester toujours avec toi. Pouvoir te voir sourire, te parler, t'embrasser... Partager ma vie avec toi. Je désirais ces choses là plus que tout au monde. Et pendant de nombreuses années tu m'a offert ce bonheur. Chaque jour était un émerveillement. C'était sans aucun doute les plus beaux moments de ma très longue vie. Seulement voila, ça, c'était bien avant... Tout a brutalement changé.

Je n'arrive pas a me souvenir la dernière fois que je t'ai eu près de moi. Quand ai-je pu toucher ta peau pour la dernière fois ? J'ai cessé depuis bien longtemps de compter les années. Le son de ta voix, je l'ai entendu il y a si longtemps maintenant... A présent, tout cela a disparu...

Je suis assis sur un banc en pierres. Il est gelé, tout comme mon coeur. Ce meme coeur que tu avais réchauffé s'était glacé et était devenu aussi froid et mort que la pierre grisée de ce banc... Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais assis là, immobile. C'était tous les jours la meme chose. Je sortais et j'allais sur ce banc, celui sur lequel nous nous étions tant de fois assis toi et moi. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il était aussi froid. Avec toi, tout me paraissait tellement plus beau... A présent tout me parait mort, vide et sans ame. La vision du monde est différente lorsqu'elle se fait dans la douleur...

Il neige. Je me souviens comme nous aimions la neige. Il nous arrivait souvent de sortir malgré le froid pour admirer ce magnifique spectacle. Le froid ne nous arretait pas, nous avions chaud tous les deux... Il nous arrivait parfois de rester allongés pendant des heures par terre ou sur un banc pour regarder la neige tomber. Tout parait tellement calme lorsqu'il neige. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit hormis celui du vent. Nous restions ainsi allongés jusqu'a ce qu'il cesse de neiger ou que nous soyons trop gelés. Aujourd'hui la neige tombe a flot. Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu admires ce magnifique manteau blanc ? Moi, je ne la sent plus sur ma peau, pourtant je sais que j'ai froid, mais ce n'est certainement pas à cause de la neige. J'ai froid tout le temps depuis que tu es parti. Mon coeur, mon esprit et mon corps se sont gelés. Tu me manque... Si tu savais a quel point tu me manque... Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? Des moments que nous avons passé ensemble ? Ou bien as-tu tout laissé derrière toi lorsque tu m'a quitté ? Moi, mes souvenirs sont de plus en plus flous...

Je n'arrive plus a me rappeler l'éclat de ton rire, ni la douceur de tes lèvres. J'aimais tellement embrasser tes lèvres... Mais la sensation que cela me procurait était trouble désormais. Je me rappelle nos baisers, mais il m'est impossible de dire ce que cela me procurait... La profondeur de ton regard ne m'apparait plus aussi clairement et je ne me souviens plus de la douce chaleur de ta peau... J'ai en mémoire la couleur de tes yeux, mais elle a perdu son éclat et parait tellement pale... Tes cheveux argentés brillaient et refletaient l'éclat de la lune. Seulement je ne parviens plus a visualiser ceci correctement. Tout est fade, sans gout, sans aucune saveur... Tout est trouble dans mon esprit, mes souvenirs sont faussés. Ils m'apparaissent tel un vieux film, aucune lumière, aucun éclat. Juste du vide... Le meme vide qui emplit mon coeur. Petit à petit je t'oublies... Mais pour moi, l'oubli est bien plus douloureux que les souvenirs. Ils sont la seule chose qui me reste de toi, la seule chose que tu a daigné me laisser en partant... La seule chose qui me raccroche a toi... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'oublie meme jusqu'a ta voix ? Elle me faisait frissonner quand je l'entendait mais j'en ai oublié le timbre. La chaleur de ton corps lorsque tu me prenais dans tes bras, je ne m'en souviens pas. J'aimais etre enlacé... J'étais tellement bien dans tes bras, collé a toi. Ton odeur et ta chaleur me faisait tourner la tete. Je perdais mes repères... Et désormais je perds mes souvenirs... Cela fait tellement longtemps...

Il ne me reste que très peu de choses de toi, tu a tout prit en partant. Tu as meme emporté mon coeur avec toi. Non... En réalité je te l'ai cédé. Je te l'avais offert dès le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, il t'a toujours appartenu. Depuis longtemps il n'était plus miens, tu attisais sa chaleur chaque jour, faisant grandir l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Ce coeur qui n'était fait que de poussières, tu as réussis a en ranimer les braises et a l'embraser au point de me consummer tout entier. Je brulais d'amour pour toi. Tu avais réchauffé ce coeur vide et cette ame creuse. Je revenais a la vie chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Mes problèmes s'envolaient d'un coup, il te suffisait de tout balayer pour me faire renaitre. Chaque contact, chaque regard me rechauffais. Mais désormais sans toi, dans la neige j'ai froid...

Je n'ai jamais compris ta décision de partir. Nous étions pourtant heureux, du moins de mon point de vue. Tu souffrais donc tant que ça ? Tu ne m'en parlais jamais... Si j'avais su... J'aurais fait bien plus pour toi que ce que je faisais... Je vivais dans un monde idyllique. Pour moi, rien ne pouvait nous arriver tant que nous nous aimions. Visiblement de ton coté ce n'était pas le cas. As-tu été malheureux avec moi ? Tu me disais pourtant que tu étais heureux et que rien ne pourrai t'enlever ton sourire. Ton sourire... Il était si magnfique, remplit d'un éclat dont je n'arrives pas a me souvenir... Nous ne vivions pas ensemble, mais chaque fois que l'on se voyait s'était pour moi une véritable renaissance. J'étais si bien près de toi. Chaque jour il me tardait de te revoir. Mais toi, petit a petit tu te faisais distant. Pourquoi cette distance ? Pourquoi m'éloigner de toi alors que je t'aime tant ? Aies-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Si tu me reprochais quelque chose, il aurait suffit de me le dire... Tu ne me parlais jamais, tu ne me disais jamais ce qui n'allait pas... Comment voulais-tu que je t'aide dans ce cas la ? Tu as toujours refusé que je fasse la moindre chose pour toi, pour t'aider. Pourquoi me mettais-tu ainsi a l'écart ? Moi je voulais tout partager avec toi...

Sais-tu a quel point je souffrais de cette distance que tu m'imposais ? De jour en jour, mon coeur mourrait et toi... Toi tu ne t'en rendait pas compte. Tu me disais que tout allais bien, mais c'était faux ! As-tu cessé de m'aimer ? Je t'avais juré un amour éternel et je n'avais pas mentis... Mais pour toi qui n'était pas né immortel, l'éternité était une notion difficile a définir... Parfois je me demandais ce que je représentait réellement pour toi...

Et puis un jour tu es parti. Tu m'a brusquement quitté sans meme me dire au revoir... Mon coeur s'est brisé en milles morceaux et je n'ai cessé de souffrir depuis ce jour. Tu n'imagines meme pas la douleur que j'ai ressentis... Cette douleur, je la supporte depuis bien trop longtemps... Je ne parviens pas a l'effacer, on dirait meme qu'elle s'accentue de jour en jour... J'en ai asser de souffrir, d'être hanté par ton souvenir. Je ne dors casiment plus et je ne me nourris presque pas... J'attends toujours d'etre au bord de la rupture avant de le faire, en espérant que cela me soulagerais, meme une seconde, en vain. Je suis fatigué et las de me battre... Mon coeur est mort, mon ame s'est éteinte. Tout s'est brisé en moi...

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Une vie éternelle dans l'errance ne m'interesse pas. Je n'ai plus le désir de vivre...

Je suis allongé dans la neige, le corps glacé jusqu'aux os. Je ne sens plus rien, rien hormis mon coeur qui continue de s'émietter. Quand cela cessera-t-il ? Quand pourrais-je enfin etre en paix ? Te rends-tu compte de la douleur que tu m'infliges ? De l'horreur que tu me fais subir ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu partes...

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meurs ?

Je t'avais pourtant dit que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Tu ne cessais de me répéter de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout irais bien. Tu voulais que j'acceptes ta décision, comment aurai-je pu ? En décidant de mourrir, tu me condamnait également. Nos coeurs étaient liés, tu avais le miens au plus profond du tiens... Il s'est arreté de battre ce jour là, en meme temps que le tiens. Je suis mort en meme temps que toi... Seul mon esprit a continué de vivre. Mes sentiments, mon ame... Tout s'est envolé lorsque tu es mort... Te voir partir était sans doute la chose la plus horrible de ma vie. Comment as-tu pu m'infliger ça ? Tu pensais que je serais assez fort pour le supporter ? Jamais je n'ai accepté ta mort. J'ai vécu comme une ombre a travers le fantome de notre amour... A travers ton fantome... La vie pour moi ne signifiait plus rien... Je me suis contenté de survivre et de subir... Je suis loin d'etre fort... Sans toi je ne suis rien...

Quelle horreur, je crois bien que je meurs...

J'accède au bonheur...

Enfin je vais etre libre. Je vais cesser de souffrir. Tu vas cesser de me hanter. J'ai décidé de te rejoindre alors je t'en prie, attends moi. Ne me fuies pas. Offre moi ton amour une nouvelle fois. Fais renaitre un souffle de vie dans ma poitrine... Ramenne moi a la vie... Nous allons enfin etre réunit et cette fois-ci, pour l'éternité...

Je ne redoute pas ce moment, je l'ai tellement attendu. Je vais de nouveau pouvoir etre avec toi. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Cette fois, je ne suis plus triste. Ce sont des larmes de joie. Je vais enfin te retrouver... J'attends ça depuis des années... Je vais quitter ce monde dans lequel je ne suis plus a ma place. Tout laisser derrière moi et enfin etre libéré de mes démons...

Combien d'heures suis-je resté allongé ainsi a attendre que tout s'arrete ? Comme la mort parait longue a venir... C'est pourtant plus facile de mourir que de vivre. Il suffit de se laisser glisser, se laisser emporter. C'est beaucoup plus difficile de vivre. Il faut lutter, sans cesse. J'ai essayé de lutter... Mais désormais je suis fatigué. Je ne veux plus me battre, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Je choisis la facilité, la lacheté aussi peut etre. Je refuse de souffrir davantage, je n'en peux plus... C'est plus facile de se laisser aller... Tout semble si doux en ce moment... La neige semble faite de coton. Mon corps entier est engourdit, je ne parviens pas a bouger le moindre membre. Ta mort aura surement été beaucoup plus douloureuse que la mienne, mais jamais plus douloureuse que ma vie sans toi... Oui... La mort me parait infiniment plus douce que la vie...

Mon souffle se fait difficile, plus court et plus rapide. Ma gorge me serre, j'étouffe... Bientot je serais de nouveau près de toi...

Je ne pouvais vivre sans toi... Tu le savais. C'est toi qui m'a condamné Zero... Désormais nous seront éternellement unis dans la mort...

Je ne veux plus jamais etre loin de toi, c'est bien trop douloureux... Ne me juges pas je t'en prie... Je n'en peux plus de cette vie...

Un long soupir...

Mes yeux se ferment doucement... La pénombre envahie ma vue, tout se brouille devant mes yeux. Mais dans mon esprit tout est clair désormais. Je suis enfin soulagé, je suis enfin en paix...

Je sais que je ne souffrirais plus... Je vais retrouver mon bonheur disparu...

J'arrives te rejoindre, attends moi...

Nous serons tous deux comme avant... Plus heureux que les dieux...

Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ?

Enfin je vais etre avec toi...

Mon coeur ralenti...

Quelques battements de plus, le noir complet, le silence...

La neige s'est arretée.

Mon coeur aussi...


End file.
